


Zest?

by Skeletor



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletor/pseuds/Skeletor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kev and nich reunite after a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zest?

Kevin Jonas was ironing some new pants and also a nice sock for extra crisp crunch, when he got a cell phone call from his brother nicholas "nich" jonas.  
"helo nich my brother whom i love a bit, what is the haps, bro", kevin said into his cellphone, for nich to hear.  
nich chortled scrumptiously "i merely wanted to say hello to my big bro, also i am coming over to your home now ok"  
"ok" said kevin.  
"ok"  
Kevin was so shocked that his brother nich was coming over, after all, after the band broke up, they were legally no longer brothers, and had no nead to speak to each other any longer. all of a suddenly, he heard a knockling at his door, and he quickly answered, revealing a nicholoas jonas.  
"hello nich"  
"hey kevon, my brother"  
Kevin and NIch both walked over to kevins solid rubber couch, and sat down. Kevin was nervous, he hadnt talked to nich ever since their other triplet, joe, got launched into space 2 years ago ( but that is only fot the CIA and president to discuss). In fact, Kevin hadnt even seen photos of nicholas since then, and had just begun to notice nichs new stunning form.  
Nichs legs were at least 10 times more translucent than before, making his leg hair look almost floating, like small soft swans on a small soft lake. his head hair connected to his back hair and went all the way down in the same thickness, like a horse. Also like a horse, his two front teeth were that of a horses, in fact, they were his only teeth at all, and they glimmered beautifully in the soft light of the candles that had been lit and set up all around kevins house by kevin since 1430. he also had no eyes except he kind of did because they were just worms where his eyes shouldve been, not like sitting in his sockets but like. potruding from smooth skin where his eyes would be. they saw for him. they were family to him.  
Kevin was astonished at his brothers new look

"nich" kevin chortled soothingly "you look good"  
"thanks, i decided to go more 'adult' you know. i needed to grow up, become a real man"  
"yeah..." kevin said, secrety thinking about nichs new head hair that went all the way down his back in the same thickness. He wondered how many wasps and also snails where hidden inside, and how it would feel on his toes.  
Kevin was in awe, but he also felt like he hadnt done anything since the split, the only thing he had done was build 10 whole castles for his pet rat, jimson.  
nich set a hand on kevins zesty shoulder, "kev" said nich, to kevin.  
"yes nich" said kevin, to nich.  
"I need your zest...........in my bum"  
"WOW OK" said kevin, filling with spicy fun.  
Kevin was sweating. not because of the anitcipation, but because they had been sitting on his solid rubber couch for some time now. he noticed that nich didnt sweat, which was a bit strange, but he thought nothing of it. kevin then slowly took his very own hand, and slapped nich so hard that they were both instantly ravished and satisfied, and filled with like 10 fluids that werent there 5 seconds ago.

"good thing we're not brothers anymore" said nich  
"yeah hahaha" yelled kevin  
they both fell asleep peacefully, never to return to this realm again.


End file.
